


Sweetnesses of Maxie

by loid_void



Series: Self-inserts of the Mad Max World [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Branding, Bullet Farmer (mentioned), Crossdressing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff without Plot, Forced Feminization, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn (mentioned), Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, anyhow it's all a clusterfuck, but is it really pseudo-incest? stay tuned to find out, forced feminization crossdressing and pseudo-incest go for the entire work, the other tags are for each chapter separate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loid_void/pseuds/loid_void
Summary: (mostly unrelated) stories featuring a "lovely" young boy and his romance with Rictus





	1. Sweetnesses and a Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote as a gift fiction kind of thing. Also please read the warnings because it might contain some themes considered icky for some audiences. My English is still not perfect so excuse my grammar mistakes. I am still working on them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rictus takes his toy on a test ride with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter was written as a gift, there wasn't a backstory figured out for Maxie yet. But now that there is one, here is a kind of updated first chapter. The updates are for the backstory parts so if you plan on keeping up on future chapters or stories, I advise you to read it. Also a slightly less significant update that are some grammar fixes. Sequence of Tenses is a little bitch just like the entire English grammar.

The Bigfoot was finally finished and it was time for the mandatory test drive. After all, you couldn’t just have a badass-looking vehicle in the wastelands that couldn’t function properly (I mean badassness is also a must do in here, but what’s the point when you can’t ride on it). Joe, of course, wanted to (and had to) attend the testing. Sure, he could just send some of his imperators, but the thing is, it’s his son’s car they were testing, and he was supposed to be attending it by default. Fatherly things, so to say. He decided to do the driving himself, because driving was one of the last thigs Rictus could do. He brought along two of his imperators too, actually: one to keep him company and the other to sit at the harpoons. In case, you know, somebody attacking them all of a sudden. Kalashnikov also was invited, but he declined, since he would’ve preferred just sitting at his Bullet Farm with the nice girl Joe gave him for his birthday.

Rictus also came along (it was his car, after all). But not alone, of course. He felt like he needed to bring along his new “toy”. Said toy was a pretty breeder boy.

As sick as it sounds, yes, it was a breeder boy.

It was safe to say that this breeder boy just came to him out of blue. Always standing separately from the thirsty wretched though he must’ve been just as thirsty as them if not even thirstier. Child of a loving family, a rare thing those days, with a poor eyesight, he stood there, always gazing up with a pair of binoculars. He was hard to not to notice, with his thin figure and pale skin he got from his mother, probably (well, those who saw her, could confirm it. She was naturally pale and so were some of her kids, including the young boy himself).

Not only he was gazing up, straight where Rictus was standing with his father and the imperator, but Rictus himself was gazing down at him too. After some time though, he has gotten thirsty for the boy as well and was staring down at him with such a hungry expression that it was hard to not to melt away under that stare.

They both have fallen for each other quickly so naturally Joe had to act up and bring the boy to his son, at night of course, leaving one hell of a present for his mother and family (including a car, an almost lifetime supply of all sorts of vegetables and fruits and some mother’s milk), mostly because his son insisted and also because he knew how it felt when a beloved child was taken away from their family.

And then, when the boy saw Rictus from close the first time, it looked like he was about to explode into million tiny blushing pieces. Especially since it was the first thing he saw that morning and even then he had a hard time convincing himself that it was not, in fact, a dream, like he usually had. Since then, the two of them was almost inseparable.

Even now, while the Bigfoot was being slowly lowered, they were busy cuddling on the backseats. It looked more like Rictus crushing his breeder boy’s gentle body while giving him tiny smooches, as tiny as a large man like him could manage.

Joe has commanded them to stop that, because they were doing some important stuff, actually, and they really did stop quite quick.

–Yeah, daddy, we are done, – said the young beauty, occasionally gasping for air after Rictus let him go. As much as he enjoyed cuddling, that mass of muscles did hurt occasionally, and it would’ve hurt even without Rictus’ immense strength.

Soon enough they were finally driving the Bigfoot. Or, more accurate would be saying that Joe was driving it while discussing the car itself with his imperator. On the backseat, the breeder boy was doodling stuff on the bicep of Rictus, while giggling stupidly (he enjoyed drawing, actually. He even decorated one of the walls of the cave they were living in, all out of boredom and to entertain Rictus. And besides, feeling the big man admire him from behind really was… something) and the warboy who was chilling at the harpoons was, well, chilling at the harpoons. He just enjoyed that he was taking a drive with the Immortan himself and also enjoyed the pleasant weather (the desert air felt fresher than usual). He overheard some of Joe’s conversation about the weather, then some of the breeder boy’s giggles (he had a brief thought about that. If not only Rictus, but the Immortan too kept some breeder boys besides of the regular breeders, he would’ve gladly volunteered to be one. Half of the entire Citadel would’ve volunteered, too).

Time went smooth, just like the ride. The boy was drawing some engine kind of thing on Rictus’ arm when they got interrupted. The imperator man asked Rictus to come at the front seat to test the comfortableness or whatnot. Because, well, it was his car and he couldn’t really test anything else besides the comfortability.

–Don’t worry, my sweet little breeder, – he said gently to the boy, caressing his cheek, – Rictus will be back soon.

He kissed the boy before he could say anything. The kiss felt nice, actually. It was slightly softer than usual though, but none of them were really complaining. He was slowly untying the breeder boy’s hair. Usually it was worn by him in a bun, but Rictus stated it not once that his hair down fits him muck more.

–You look much better like this.

This left the boy blushing. He slowly adjusted himself on the backseat so that he would be comfortably spread out on it.

All the engine roaring, the general atmosphere of the desert sunset and the occasional soothing voice of his dear owner really calmed him down, he was dosing off and caught several snippets of his thoughts.

The first thing he thought of was that how lucky he considers himself that he got to please the most beautiful man the entire Wasteland.

“Those breeders really are ungrateful”, he thought to himself, even though he wasn’t a breeder of the Immortan. Most of them really just whined and complained about how shitty the life in the Citadel was and that how Joe was a disgusting man and all that crap. He actually spent some time with the breeders and the only happy one he saw was the girl who was sent to the Bullet Farmer. From what he could tell, she was more than happy to go.

He remembered one of their last dialogues:

“–Not that I do not like the Immortan, the Farmer just seems more appealing to me, you know. A real blessing in this crappy wasteland.

–Have you actually seen him?

–Yeah, he is one hell of an ugly man. But, you know, everyone here either looks like shit or is a warboy. Or a breeder. Including you, of course, since you are also a breeder.

–That’s nice of you. By the way, when are you leaving?

–Tomorrow, I guess. ”

Then his thoughts wandered back to himself. More specifically to the day he first saw Rictus close through that dumb little binocular thing and then how he noticed for the first time how the man was staring at him too. That look really left him all wet and shuddering.

Then he remembered the day when he woke up in the man’s tight embrace, welcomed by a warm smile and a soft kiss on his forehead.

This one memory really left him with a warm little heart and just a warm feeling all over his body. He fell asleep on the backseat, curled up in a little ball so sweetly.

He was awakened by a gentle caress on his cheek.

–Sweet little breeder boy, Rictus is back. Daddy said we are heading back home.

–I fell asleep, didn’t I?

–Yes, you did.

The boy started to shift a little so that Rictus would sit down next to him, but he was held back.

–Do not, my dear breeder boy, I will just sit down so you could rest your head in my lap.

That seemed like a good idea, so the boy sat up a little. Soon his head was comfily rested in his “brother’s” lap. It felt like he was jammed up against his crotch but wasn’t really sure about it. Still, the nice smell of dust and the faintest smell of said crotch felt nice.

It looked like he fell asleep again, because the next thing he remembered was being dropped onto the bed.

–Are we home?

–Yes, we are home. Rictus carried you to the bed safe and sound.

The large man started to undress slowly and asked the boy to take off his own clothes too.

–You want to breed with me tonight?

–Yes. Tonight we will breed.

That sounded like a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is, by chance, something illogical, it's because I didn't give it a proofread. If there really is, feel free to point that out


	2. Sweetnesses and a Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breeder boy misbehaves so he gets punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ding dong this is a multichapter work now. All of the stories with Rictus and his breeder boy will be collected in here. The tags for this chapter are: preudo-incest, forced feminization, branding, (extremely) dubious consent, possessive behavior, porn without plot.  
> Please consider the tags and procceed with caution.

The little breeder boy of Rictus would occasionally gather up with Cornie in the room he shared with his “brother”, as he would call Rictus, among many other names. She would bring some goodies with herself, like corn from the Bullet Farm or the local alcohol drink, which Kalashnikov calls vodka.

It was happening today, too, for Kalashnikov has decided to visit the Citadel for whatever reason. And this time Cornie brought two tickets for the next Thunder Thursday with herself (“That would be for you and your oversized lover”). They were sitting on the rug-like thing on the floor, gossiping and chattering about things and just enjoying the nice sunny afternoon.

However it was today that Rictus snapped. He got extremely jealous all of a sudden, because how dare his precious breeder boy spend so much time with anyone besides him? Who is this girl anyway? Can it be that she means more to his sweet plaything than he himself, his big brother?

Of course, the two of them didn’t do anything serious besides mere chatting and tattling but how would Rictus know that? So, this night, long after the girl left, after the bedtime story, when his breeder went to put the book back onto the shelf with the other many books, he got up and pushed him against the wall.

It was too sudden and too forceful. The boy let out a little “ouch” and looked up at the big man with those pretty watery eyes of his.

– Rictus, what are you doing?

Since he was pressed against the wall, he couldn’t really move. After another consideration though, he decided he didn’t really want to move. Not out of fear, but out of the fact that it’s no other than Rictus holding him close to a wall, with his large, muscled hands on each of his sides. It happened rarely and mostly it meant that Rictus is not content with something. It also meant rough lovemaking will be happening. But the thing is he didn’t know what happened this time. Because he for himself couldn’t remember making any mistakes.

– Breeder boy, do you love me still?

– O-oh… Of course I love you, brother. Why wouldn’t I? – This question caught him off guard. – Why would you think so?

– You know… You spend too much time with her.

– Her? – He had to think a little who Rictus was referring to for he hardly knew any girls. He wasn’t fond of them, actually. Then, he realized. – Oh, you meant that girl, right?

Turns out the matter was just Kalashnikov’s wife. Okay then. That could easily be solved, but… Rictus now was jealous and he didn’t like that. His brother shouldn’t think that he loves anyone else besides him. That’s blasphemy actually. So, he decided that the best thing he could do was comforting.

– No, sweetheart. You don’t have to worry about her, – he said gently, while placing his hands on Rictus’ shoulders. – I belong to you and you only.

– Really?

– Yes, really.

It looked like his big brother needed a kiss right now so he tiptoed as high as he could and even then barely managed to put a little smooch on the bottom of his lips.

This whole thing was so painful and agonistic. It was one of the worst reasons he could think about for Rictus getting mad. And yet, he was still waiting for the punishment with anticipation, which was actually about to happen, because the boy was violently yanked to the bed and thrown on it.

–Brother… You are so rough.

–I am, my sweet little treasure. But do I have any other choice? You need to be taught obedience.

Strangely enough this tingled all of the boy’s good senses.

–Please, do teach me how to be obedient. Show me how to be a good pet.

His voice was shivering a little, out of the excitement and the fear that was boiling inside him and because of the chilly night air too.

–I will. But first let me undress you.

Undressing went just like always: Rictus simply torn the boy's clothes off. After all, it's just plain white fabric. There is plenty of that in the Citadel. Well, for the privileged ones at least.

–Good, my sweetheart. Now kneel down in front of me, so your big brother could admire you.

This request could mean only one thing (or so he thought) and he was more than happy to compel. But first he needed to climb off of the bed (and do it as gracefully as he could manage), so he did that and then he knelt before Rictus.

–Am I doing well yet? Do I look good for you, brother?

–You really do, little breeder boy of mine, – said the big one and gently caressed his face. He even smirked a little when the boy leaned in to the touch and started licking his fingers.

–I love you so, so much. I want to show you just how much love I have for you.

He wanted to lick the front of Rictus’ pants, but there were only those baby heads. Those weren’t very lickable. So he had to slowly pull his pants off. Not that he minded. The pants needed to go anyway sooner or later.

Rictus didn’t mind it either. Or did he?

–Breeder boy… Not yet.

–A-ah? But why? – He was ready to take the whole thing in, but… Looks like not right now.

–I got some other things prepared for you. You already look beautiful kneeling, sweetheart, but I want to admire you on your fours.

That’s a nice request actually. Maybe Rictus wanted to go straight to breeding? He slowly lowered onto his all fours and stretched with all grace and beauty.

– Did I make you happy, big brother?

–Almost. Now I just need you to lick my boots clean.

Eh? He didn’t mind it of course, but it was strange hearing this from his big brother. He didn’t have any other choice either, because Rictus’ right leg was resting on his back already, holding him in place. So, here comes the boot, eh?

Yes, here comes. The boy stuck his tongue out and did a long, broad lick. It tasted like dust and sand, with a hint of dirt. Nothing too extreme though. If he wanted to taste something truly nasty, he could go to the warboys. But he didn’t want to. He didn’t need anyone besides his sweet big brother Rictus. And besides, all this bootlicking really turned him on (like he wasn’t turned on already), even though he barely started. He wanted to touch himself a little, but as soon as he lifted one of his hands up, the pressure on his back grew a little stronger. Hell, Rictus could even snap his spine in half with that enormous strength of his. He knew he wouldn’t do it though (no, his big brother loved him way too much to murder him) but he didn’t want to enrage him more with disobedience. Was he still angry? He didn’t know. He didn’t really felt like asking.

He had a more relevant question right now. The thing is, by now almost finished licking the front of the boots. And its sides too. The only thing that was left, is, well, the back of the boot.

–Brother, can I clean the back of your boots? It’s not in the way, so… Can you turn around, please?

Rictus didn’t turn around. Instead, he just lifted his boots.

–Lick the soles clean instead, breeder boy.

This sounded like an order, a serious one to be more specific.

It also sounded a little shaky. The man’s voice was actually shuddering? At least the boy didn’t notice it earlier.  

He looked up a little and then saw that large dick of his lover. Was he jerking himself? He wished he could tell, but that boot on his back now was on his neck, forcing him to look forward, at the boot he was licking.

He needed to wait a little with it though. Rictus had to sit down so that both of them would be more comfortable. So he was just waiting, curled up a little even, admiring his huge lover.

Finally, he felt a slight yank on his hair and his face was pushed up hard against the soles. That’s perfect. Now he could focus on turning on his big brother even more. Long, slow licks (that dirt tasted pretty nice though), brushing the boots with his lips, some tiny whimpers to add to the mood. Actually he even pressed those boots up into his face, since he didn’t get any punishment for it. The soft groans of the big man grew harder and louder, but suddenly…

Oh, no, the young boy was kicked on his back. It was painful a little (like most of the things they did today, or at the very least under those like 10-15 minutes) and the sole of Rictus’ shoe was pressed right up against his face. Apparently it was clean. Sort of. Apart of the dust, but it was just dust. It was kind of tasty actually, considering the fact that it was HIS dust on his boots.

Rictus must have considered him a good little pet actually, because by then he was lightly stroking his breeder’s dick with his free leg. Oh, what a beautiful feeling was that. He swore he could come any moment from now on. And he really did with a gentle moan, when the big man stepped lightly on his dick.

–Lick it up now.

He must admit, he really did a mess. But he couldn’t help himself. That felt so good. So goddamn good. So he got on his fours again and got to licking all the while occasionally looking up at Rictus with the cutest gaze he could manage. That wasn’t that hard with those cute grey eyes of his. The big man has admitted it as well for he came hard somewhere on the boy’s beautiful long gingerish hair.

Oh, well.

That shouldn’t be the biggest problem now. It can always be washed.

–Rictus? Did I do good?

The answer was nothing that he would have expected right now. Namely, he was lightly kicked in the face. Still, the light kicks of Rictus were usually quite painful for anyone that is not him. Actually that kick was kind of hard because the nose of the boy started to bleed and some bruises have appeared on his soft skin.

–Why did you hurt me like that?

His voice was soft and quiet. He was sobbing because that hurt, actually. Both physically, and, dare he admit, emotionally.

–I don’t want you to see her anymore.

–But why?

That question slipped out of his mouth by accident. He already was regretting it, but then Rictus actually yanked him up by his hair.

–Breeder boy, is it me who should explain to you what “no” means?

Not only did it hurt, but of top of it, the big man actually spitted on his face. And, as if it wasn’t enough, he was thrown back to the ground and being kicked some more.

–Brother, please! Stop hurting me…

–Then promise me you won’t see her again.

–I promise.

Sure, Cornie was important to him, but his big brother meant much more for him than anything else in the world.

He was rewarded with a gentle pat on his head.

–That’s a good little boy.

The next thing he felt was being gently lifted up on his knees, from where he was laying on the floor. Still a little shaky though, because there were many places on his body that hurt much.

–You want me to give you a head, brother?

There was no answer. The boy was straight up just pulled against the man’s huge cock.  Thank god he has done it countless times before. He didn’t throw up, like he used to during their first time, but boy, did he choke. It was too sudden and too forceful, but he managed to collect himself.

It lasted for a good while, until apparently Rictus had finished himself for the second time this night.

Poor breeder boy was forced to swallow it all and he looked really miserable like that. Face in tears, a streak of cum running down the corner of his mouth, hair messy and all bruised.

–Rictus… Why did you hurt me? – he asked, while looking up to the man with his beautiful grey eyes, that were so wet right now. They were hard to resist all the time, but now, like this, he was even more appealing somehow. Especially for Rictus, who was just getting started.

–It was you that made me hurt you, little breeder of mine. You made me so jealous and mad.

–But I apologized, brother.

–I know, but you didn’t learn your lesson. I will teach you who your owner is.

The boy wanted to reply that yes, he already knows who his owner is, it’s his big brother, but he couldn’t. Suddenly he found himself being dragged to the old mirror-like thing on the wall by his hair. This added to his pain even more, so he cried out in pain. It was a soft cry, mainly because he didn’t have any energy to scream more.

–Stop screaming, my beautiful and get up.

He tried, he really did, but he couldn’t.

–I’m so sorry, Rictus.

–Wait, you really cannot stand up? I will help you then.

Only when he was helped up and his hair was taken from his face the boy noticed that how horrible he really looked and that his lover was holding a scalpel. Suddenly he got even more scared than he actually was.

–B-brother… Why is that scalpel in your hands? – he couldn’t help the soft shudder in his voice and oh, he hated it so much.

–Shh, you’ll see, little brother. Please, trust me.

With these words the scalpel was brought up to the young boy’s right collarbone. The man was cutting his own name into his soft skin.

–Don’t wiggle, breeder boy. You will make it even worse.

He tried to collect himself a little. By this time, he was just sobbing gently. After he wiped his tears, he could see his big lover’s work clearly. Yes, it was his own name, but in very clumsy handwriting (Rictus was still learning to write). It brought so many feelings to him that he simply turned around and kissed the man on his lips.

–Rictus, I love you so much.

–I love you too, Maxie. Now you will know who you belong to.

With these words, Rictus started to choke the boy. He needed to claim his ownership a different way as well. And choking him, well, to be honest, it really turned him on when his tiny lover was being passed out.

The last thing the boy whispered was a quiet “I love you” under his last breath, as those large hands tightened their grip on his slender throat.

 

* * *

 

It looked like it was past midnight already. The boy woke up in his lover’s arms, to gentle small kisses all over his face.

–Oh! You are awake now.

He was put back to the bed, with a tiny smooch on his nose.

–Yes, brother. I am.

–Does it still hurt, – Rictus asked, while tracing some of the boy’s wounds.

–A little bit. It must go away soon.

–You know, I am sorry I did this to you. But you must learn who is your owner. Please, don’t meet with that girl again or your punishment will be more severe.

–Alright. Please, don’t get angry at me like this again. I love you and only you.

–I love you too, Maxie.

It was something really nice in when his big lover called him by his name. It only would happen rarely and not without reason. So he pulled Rictus down into a kiss and happily noticed that the man was turned on again.

–Do you need some help with that? – asked Maxie playfully while eyeing his lover’s pants.

–Please.

And so the pants were removed and the boy was finally able to admire his big brother’s cock fully. It didn’t take much time until he was taking the whole thing in his mouth, looking very happy and cheerful.

 

* * *

 

In the morning Rictus noticed that his little brother was nowhere around him. He jumped out of the bed only to realize that the boy was simply sitting in front of the mirror, doing something.

–Why are you awake at this time? Usually you sleep more.

–You see, Rictus, I am doing a thing.

After a little while he got up from the mirror and hugged the man tightly.

–I was carving a baby head in my skin. You know, just above my heart so I would know who my heart belongs to.

Really, there was a small, very nicely done baby head. It was still bleeding though. A piece of wet cloth was applied to the fresh wounds, by no other than Rictus, who was already guiding the boy back to the bed.

–I want to nap a little more besides you, my Maxie. My only sweet breeder boy.

They kissed once again before falling asleep once again, in each other’s embraces.

It looked like they won’t get out of the bed soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, like the previous one, is dedicated to my sweet bf. I love you


	3. Sweetnesses and Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rictus came to a realization he really likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this short one bc I Felt Like It (tm). The tags for this chapter are: forced feminization (though that can easily be a tag for the entire series), objectification (I hope I used this one tag right), pseudo-incest (also easily an overall tag), crossdressing, pwp. 
> 
> Also if you cannot figure out how Maxie looks, worry [no](https://big-moo.tumblr.com/post/172332940052/randome-sketches) [longer](https://big-moo.tumblr.com/post/172784924717/weird-sexual-shit-yay), you got your back covered (that's my bf's blog. To whom this entire series is dedicated to. Please admire his blog, he draws good shit)

This happened around a couple of months after Maxie’s arrival. Specifically, on a very pleasant morning, when the boy was still laying in his bed, tucked in all the way up his beautiful eyes. He was still thinking about the fact that beds are so big and comfy around here. He still didn’t get used to it.

Still, he felt comfy enough in the bed to smile a little to himself and wiggle a little under the soft blanket. His hair was all over the bed, just like it always is, because long hair is, well, long.

Then he heard the door opening. He hoped it was Rictus and he was right. It was really Rictus, carrying something in his hands and smiling a little, after seeing the tiny (compared to him) boy lying in bed like that.

– You know what I got for you?

Maxie sat up and let Rictus sit down next to him, on the edge of the bed.

– What is that?

– It’s blueberries! – he exclaimed joyfully, slowly opening his hands. Indeed, it was a fistful of blueberries. – You said once that you really like them.

This made the boy very happy. He really did say that, but only once. It warmed him a little that his lover remembered. So, he rewarded Rictus with a kiss on his cheeks and a cute little smile.

– Thank you, brother.

As he reached for the berries, he was pulled closer. Those big arms encircled his lanky shoulders and honestly? That was a good feeling.

He picked a couple of berries at once and was eating them like that. All the while Rictus was looking at him, then at his hands, then back at him.

– You know, – Rictus said suddenly, – you look like a little doll.

All Maxie could think of right now was an “oh”, and then a “why”. Though, knowing Rictus and his love for dolls, this wasn’t a very unexpected thing for him to say.

– Look at you, my little breeder! Pale skin, small fragile hands, gleaming wet eyes, soft long hair. Just like a doll. Oh, oh, can I feed my little doll?

Said doll reacted instantly, mainly his penis, because he knew what _exactly_ feeding meant for Rictus. He, however, realized, that this time that wasn’t the case. There was just a couple of blueberries right in front of his mouth.

“This will do too”, he thought to himself as he opened his mouth and then closed with a little “om”, after he felt the little blueberries inside. It went on like this, until there was no blueberries left in Rictus’ hand.

A soft whisper left Maxie’s mouth:

– Thank you for feeding me.

– Now I can play with you?

– Of course you can, big brother! Play with me however you want.

He laid down on the bed with a playful little giggle and started wiggling his legs in the air. Honestly, he couldn’t wait for what comes next.

– First, a pretty doll needs a pretty dress. These shorties just won’t do. My little toy needs to look beautiful.

Maxie lost it at the “little toy” already, but then he was getting stripped of the only clothes he was wearing and he actually squeaked and his cheeks went all red.

– Oh, no, not right now. First I need to give you a dress.

– Will I like that dress?

– Of course.

His shorties were thrown away, and instead Rictus went for some pieces of cloth. One he wrapped around Maxie’s chest like a little top and the other he tucked carefully under that “top”, to make up the rest of the dress. Though the fabric was short. A little too short even, for when Maxie stood up, his ass was barely covered and the tip of his dick was, well, there. Was this intentional or unintentional, he couldn’t know.

He went to the mirror to see himself. Gosh, he felt all exposed, but at the same time it felt really good because only Rictus would ever get to see him like this. He was admiring himself from all angles, lifted up his “dress” a little, then turned around and looked at his cute ass, still pink from the spanking he received not so long ago.

Then he noticed that Rictus was admiring him, too. He was even groping himself.

– What a pleasant sight you are, breeder doll. Now come here.

Wow. The names he was thinking up for Maxie were getting kinkier and kinkier. He didn’t mind it for even a second though, so he quickly tiptoed to his lover and leaned down.

– What do you want to do to your little doll now?

– I want him to dance for me. I remember that once he read me about dolls that could dance.

Maxie couldn’t remember reading about this to him. However, he could clearly remember another thing he read for himself once (that got relevant all of a sudden) and that was some ballet manual. And though he couldn’t remember all the moves, he still remembered the basics.

It didn’t matter though, for all he wanted is to entertain his darling Rictus. So he danced, doing little jumps and spins, lifting his legs up a little and a lot, all to make his big “brother” feel good.

Soon enough he was leaping all over the room, with pure grace and elegance.

All of a sudden he decided that he could be a little tease for Rictus as well, so he gently tiptoed over to him and started to lift his legs in front of him. Seems like he have forgotten his current attire completely by now because seeing Rictus looking at him with such a thirsty face came off as a surprise. Only after he noticed that his lover was actually jerking himself off openly and shamelessly he remembered that he barely was wearing anything. This realization made his knees jerk and he almost fell. Good thing Rictus caught him before anything bad could happen.

– My beautiful doll, what happened? Did you break?

– No, – he whined softly and pointed at his own little, now erect dick. – Little toy just wants to be played with.

Rictus sighed with relief:

– Finally.

He made his Maxie lay on his stomach, lifted his ass up a little and just straight up entered him. He did this constantly, so the boy was probably used to it now.

– I love you, my little toy, – he groaned hungrily. He just got a little whine in reply. A little whine that turned into a moan quickly, because Rictus picked up the pace. After all, a little doll’s intended use is playing with it, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter may undergo some (hella major) changes in the future so be aware

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thunder Thursday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133003) by [Infernium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernium/pseuds/Infernium)




End file.
